It's About Time I Told You the Truth
by Angelic Land
Summary: Lan is in high school now; a bit older. He finally discovers his true feelings for Mega Man. He doesn't know what to do because Mega Man resides online, and not in the real world. Lan decides to tell Mega Man how he feels, but he is interrupted when Mega Man is nowhere to be found. Even if Lan is able to find Mega Man, will he return his feelings? Lan Hikari x Mega Man


Dear Reader,

I decided to write this one shot, because I read the Mega Man series a few years ago, and this is what I think Lan and Mega Man really feel like.

Enjoy~!

Lan was sitting on his bed talking to his best friend, Mega Man. He was now in high school, and since he didn't want to grow older than Mega Man was programmed to be, Lan had upgraded Mega Man and made adjustments to his program over the years so that he would "grow-up" with him. It worked pretty well, because he and Lan continued to look the same age, even though it was really just Lan who had physically gotten bigger. Mega Man did as well, but only because Lan was so dedicated to giving Mega Man as close to a real life as he possibly could.

After he said goodnight to Mega Man, Lan turned off his pet and lay down. The latest pets were light years more advanced than the ones he used when he was in elementary school. At that, Lan began to think. He had recently been thinking a lot about the old days when the world's fate was in the hands of him and his cyber companion, Mega Man.

Lan had begun to realize that maybe it wasn't so much the events that were occurring, like Gregar the cyber beast, and all the Netopian army was doing to help out, but he seemed to think that the time he spent with Mega Man had been the most memorable. Perhaps there was something more to their friendship than just being pals fighting crime. Either way, Lan knew he was feeling something, but he still couldn't figure it out.

-Lan's POV-

When Mega Man came into the real world that one time when the net malfunctioned and all the netnavis entered Den Tech City, I really liked having him around.

I actually got to meet him in person!

I really regret not taking advantage of that time with Mega Man while I had it; there were so many things in the real world I wanted to show him.

I wish he could always be in the real world. For some reason, I feel strange. Why do I want Mega Man so close to me?

I've never felt this way before.

Now that I think about it, what I really want is for Mega Man to be with me.

I just want us to be together. I still don't know completely why, but perhaps...

Am I really…?

...

The next morning, Lan's alarm went off, and he slammed it with his fist to shut it off. He threw-on some clothes, and turned on his pet. Mega Man was right there in front of him as always. So close, yet Lan could not touch him.

"Why the long face, Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Oh, Megaman, I've been feeling kind of strange lately," Lan replied as the look of melancholy swept across his face.

Lan looked at the clock. "Oh, shoot! Sorry Mega Man, I'll have to talk to you later! I gotta catch the bus!"

Mega Man was puzzled. He really had no idea what Lan was sad about. It wasn't like him to be depressed, but he hadn't seemed quite like himself lately.

-Mega Man's POV-

I wonder what's been bothering Lan. I wish I could do something to help, but I can't exactly help him if I don't know what's on his mind.

When Lan felt sad, Mega Man was concerned, and it made him sad in a way as well.

I know what I'll do to that might cheer Lan up!

I'll talk to Dr. Hikari and ask him if he can bend the rules a little and let me visit him in Den Tech City!

That afternoon, when Lan got home from school, he still seemed down. His mom asked him if he wanted some cookies, but he declined her and went upstairs to his room. When Lan turned on his pet, Mega Man wasn't there. He was always there, but for some reason, he wasn't this time.

-Lan's POV-

Mega Man? Are you there? Don't be playing games with me!

Oh no! What if there's something wrong? Although I doubt it, this is probably all just a crazy dream that I'm about to wake up from.

After a few minutes, Lan couldn't hold-off his denial that Mega Man was safe and sound for a moment more.

What if something's actually happened to Mega Man!

Lan was really concerned and he began searching through all of the back-up files that he had created for Mega Man, but not a single one was reliable.

Where could he be? I'ts virtually impossible for him to have been deleted! Not after the amount of security dad and I installed. How could he have just vanished?

After hours of searching, Lan collapsed onto his bed, and he began to shed a tear. And another. And another. His entire face was wet with tears now. Lan knew he wasn't crying because his files had failed him, but because he had truly developed feelings for Mega Man. Mega Man was his best friend, even though recently he had been feeling some even stronger feelings that he couldn't even tell Mega Man about, now that he was nowhere to be found.

Where are you, Mega Man? You can't just disappear when I need you the most!

Lan was completely devastated. He had never experienced such a sudden separation before. He began to think that Mega Man didn't care about him anymore. Thinking about that just made Lan grow even more upset. It was the most painful separation he had ever gone through; and at the worst possible time.

Slowly, the door to Lan's room began to open. Lan looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mega Man! It's you! Really you!" Lan got up and ran over to Mega Man.

"How did you get here? Am I dreaming?!"

He was in such disbelief that he didn't even realize that he now held Megaman in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Sorry," said Lan, as he realized his position.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you, Mega Man," he added, blushing.

"No need to worry. I'm right here now," Mega Man reassured. He hugged Lan back.

Somehow, giving his best friend a hug felt different to Mega Man than anything he had ever done before, but still, he just thought it was because he could actually touch Lan, since they were used to only talking over the pet.

"I was really concerned about you, Lan," said Mega Man. "I talked to your dad, and he helped me out getting here."

"I'm so glad you came, Mega Man. It really means a lot to me," said Lan.

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you, and it's about why I haven't been myself lately," said Lan.

"You're probably going to think I'm pretty strange after I tell you what's been going-on, but I don't want to have any regrets from not telling you the truth while you're right here in front of me, in person," declared Lan.

"I'm all ears, Lan."

"Well, I don't exactly know why, but over the past few months, I've really been having some weird feelings."

"First, I just thought that it would be nice to spend time with you here in Den Tech, but I soon realized that I didn't only want that. Mega Man, I… I don't really know how to put this any easier way, but I think I've developed some really strong feelings for you. I wish you could stay here with me all the time. B-because I… I love you."

Mega Man was speechless.

Lan drew the now shocked Mega Man closer to him, and pulled his head in close for a kiss.

Mega Man backed-away for a second, with a look of disbelief on his face, and said, "Lan… I had no idea you truly felt this way for me."

Lan looked right into Mega Man's emerald green eyes and nodded.

Mega Man then responded by returning the kiss to Lan and said, "I'm glad you feel this way about me, Lan. I love you too!"

That's all! I would like reviews!


End file.
